


Kitten

by Lomeniel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Curses, Swearing, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 18:29:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16897734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lomeniel/pseuds/Lomeniel
Summary: On a hunt for a witch, Sam and Dean come across a cute kitten that just won't leave them alone.





	Kitten

”Please, no. Just let me leave, I’ll never tell anyone!” I pleaded. I even got on my knees and begged, but Isabella just grinned.  
“Oh, no, sweetheart. You make far too good a pet for me to just let go. I need someone to keep me company.”  
Before I could say another word, the familiar blinding light hit me. I sneezed once, and fell on my face. She’d improved the spell, I could tell. I wouldn’t be able to fight my way out of this one. Mind you, the last time I managed to break a spell, it took me three months, and I was so exhausted at the end of it I couldn’t even stand, let alone run away. So naturally she put me under a spell again. Just my luck that my room mate had a sick sense of humour.  
I tried to stop her at first, when I realised she had these powers. She was always the trickster, making people say exactly what was on their minds, hiding stuff, making people laugh with kinda innocent little pranks. But it soon escalated. Where others would’ve stopped, she just kept going. Making people trip and fall over is one thing, but soon she made the barista burn his hands, she cursed random people on the street, making them break up with their lovers, or even making them sick.  
It was all fun to her. Isabella laughed when she accomplished something, the nastier the trick, the heartier the laugh. So I told her she shouldn’t be so mean. She took my voice away. A couple of weeks later, the spell wore off, and I told her she ought to do some good in the world. She gave me food poisoning. But I wouldn’t give her up. We were so good friends, and I thought she had just gone down the wrong path. In my mind, it should be possible to turn around and choose the other one instead. But I was wrong. Isabella grew increasingly stronger, and got more and more twisted along the way.  
Isabella petted my head and scratched me behind my ears before picking me up and carrying me over to the small cage. “It’s time for bed, kitty,” she purred and closed the door behind me. I tried to break it open, but my paws lacked fingers – the lock was too complicated for me to work.  
She’d shut off the lights, but the moon was shining through the window. The living room turned an eerie shade of greyish blue, making the shadows come to life, and it scared the crap out of me. I tried to scream, but the only sound that came out was a long, winded meow, followed by low whining. Oh great. She’d turned me into a cat this time: a small one by the feel of it. Fitting, I laughed darkly.  
When the morning came, she let me out of the cage, keeping the doors and windows shut, so I couldn’t take off down the street. Not that I particularly wanted to. Well, yes, of course I wanted to run away, but I had no desire to spend the rest of my life as a cat.  
As she left the house to do whatever evil deeds she had planned for the day, I explored for a bit: jumping on the furniture, sharpening my claws on the back of the sofa – it only seemed natural.  
When I jumped on the shelf above the fireplace, I was so spooked I fell down again. Even though I knew she had turned me into an animal, seeing it made my insides turn.  
Taking another leap, I landed on the shelf again. The huge mirror showed a tiny kitten that would easily fit in the palm of a hand. I was pitch black, with shining green eyes. I stared at my eyes. They were different, I thought, not all animal, and relished in the fact that she hadn’t turned me completely.  
The witch was giggling like a fourteen years old girl when she got home. She greeted me with a heavy pat on the head and turned the TV on. The news showed footage of a huge trailer on fire, and the reporter stated that four people had been injured, three of them critically, and the driver had died instantly. Isabella cackled.  
“See?” she said gleefully. “Wonderful chaos!”  
I glared at her. [You’re evil], I said to her, or rather hissed.  
“Don’t you use that tone in my presence,” she snapped, and pushed me off the sofa. “Just because I can’t understand your words doesn’t mean I don’t understand your meaning. You are not allowed to rain on my parade!”  
I hid under the sofa, recognising the glint in her eyes. If she got hold of me, I wouldn’t be able to explore the rest of the house for at least three days. Previously, she’d been reported to the local animal police, who tried to take me to the shelter with them to get my wounds treated. I shudder to think what happened to them.  
It quickly became a routine. She went out early in the morning, leaving me free to roam the house, and when she came home, I hid under the sofa to avoid her kicking me for expressing my distress over her deeds.  
Unfortunately, she was always careful not to leave anything out that could help me find a solution to my situation. I cursed her every day, but since I am not a witch, it was merely me getting vocal: nothing happened.  
Three weeks went past, nothing new happened. I started to believe I would never get back to normal, when one evening she came running in the door. In a frenzy she started throwing stuff into a suitcase, clothes, books, herbs. How she could possibly fit it all in that small case, I had no idea. Probably some kind of spell.  
I tilted my head and looked at her. [What is going on?]  
“Go away,” she growled and threw me into the living room.  
Quietly and carefully I tip toed back, keeping weight off my left front paw. It hit the wall crooked, and now it hurt like hell. She was speaking urgently on the phone to someone. “Yes, they’re on my trail. No I can’t do anything about them. They keep moving around.” There was a long pause. I could hear the faint voice on the other side. It sounded frustrated, and annoyed more than friendly. “It will only be for a short time, until I find a new place. Yes, I promise.” Isabella’s voice grew impatient. “Listen, I’ll keep to myself and not draw attention to us. I know how you like to blend in,” she said with disgust in her voice. “Portland. Right. I’ll be right over, after I find a car.” With that, she slammed the suitcase shut and hurried over to the door. I followed gingerly.  
“I’m not taking you with me y/n,” she spat. “You bore me.” She waved her hand, sending me flying across the room. As I hit the wall, I could see her smiling before she disappeared and locked the door behind her.  
The impact made me see stars. I felt dizzy and staggered over to the kitchen. The window was facing the road in front of the house, and I watched her stop a car, leaning in the window and kissing the driver on the nose, followed by a small lightning flash. His face lit up, and let her get in. No doubt he would drive her all the way to wherever her witch friends were.  
Alone, I wandered the house for a bit. Anxiety rose in my stomach as it occurred to me that she might never come back, and that I was stuck as a cat for the rest of my life. Out of frustration, I ripped the kitchen towel to shreds. It felt good, but the happiness didn’t last.  
A few moments later, the lock clicked. I spun around; terrified that she’d come back for me, yet hopeful that that was the case.  
The door opened slowly, and the first thing I saw was a shining gun, followed by a tall man in jeans and a leather jacket. I backed as far away as I could, hitting the wall. I was frozen; I’d never seen a gun in real life before, and the man looked like he knew how to use it. He didn’t see me, though, and passed by me into the kitchen. An even taller man, with long brown hair and alert, hazel eyes followed him. He, too, had his gun up. A small whimper escaped me, and I cursed myself for making any noise. His eyes flickered over to me, and he smiled. It was just a small smile, but it made my stomach flip.  
“She’s not here, Sammy,” the first man shouted. He’d already searched the house.  
“It’s Sam. I’m not twelve anymore,” the second one complained, but I saw him smile. He didn’t mind. Not really.  
“Whatever, Sammy. You find anything?”  
“Nothing. Well, just this little sweetie,” he cooed and crouched down in front of me. I tilted my head to get a better look at him. His kind eyes shone, and I wanted to smile just by looking at him. But my smile bared my teeth, and he looked a bit taken back.  
“A black cat. Well, if that doesn’t just tick all the stereotypes. Come on, Sam. She left in a hurry. There’s nothing here to help us with the case.”  
But Sam didn’t get up. Instead, he reached out a hand. [No way I’m gonna sniff you,] I meowed. That made him smile again.  
“She’s so cute,” he said and turned to the other man.  
“No. We’re not getting a cat.”  
“Aw, but Dean! We can’t just leave her. Look how tiny she is. She’ll die!”  
“Dude! It’s a witch’s familiar. Who knows what it’ll do to us. There’s no way I’m going to let that cat in my car!”  
I let out a small whine and hopped over to Dean. In an effort to make him like me, I rubbed my head against his leg and purred loudly.  
“She likes you,” Sam said with a chuckle.  
Dean tried to scowl, but his eyes softened, and he broke into a smile. “Fine,” he said and let out a small sigh. “But it better not scratch anything, or I swear I’m gonna take it out and drown it in the puddle behind the bunker.”  
“She won’t, will you?” Sam whispered and scooped me up. I curled up in his hand and purred contently. If I was going to remain a cat, being his cat wasn’t the worst that could happen.  
I stayed on his lap the whole ride to their home, which turned out to be a huge bunker, concealed in plain sight right by the road.  
Sam put me down on the kitchen counter and fetched me a bowl of water. He watched as I drank it, spilling all over the counter and floor, as I hadn’t mastered the basic skills of catting yet. His laugh was sweet and gentle, he seemed to relax when he was at home, and it made my insides squirm even more. If I hadn’t been a cat, I’d probably sit in the corner, drooling, and beating myself up for not daring to introduce myself.  
He patted my head and scratched my ears, and as I lay down to rest, he gave me a belly rub. Once I overcame the horrible embarrassment, it was the highlight of the day. His hands were warm and soft, and I closed my eyes and let myself drift off.  
I woke later to the sound of urgent voices. Sam and Dean were discussing Isabella. I heard her name a few times, along with all sorts of threats. Apparently they were tracking her, trying to stop her games, and they were all out of leads. But maybe I could help, so I sauntered over and kneaded Dean’s foot, trying to get him to pick me up.  
“See? I told you she liked you. They only do that to people they like.”  
Dean shook his head slightly, but he picked me up and put me on the table. He scratched my ears absentmindedly.  
All sorts of papers and books lay scattered over the top, and Sam sat with his computer in front of him. The light from the screen made his eyes look like glittering amber, and I lost focus for a second. Then a thought hit me. What if I could communicate with them via the computer? I made my way over to him, slipping on a few loose papers and planted my face into his hand. He snickered, and lifted me up to see if I got hurt.  
“You’re adorable,” he said and kissed my nose. I felt my face burn, and I suddenly doubted my plan. If they found out I wasn’t really a cat, what would they do? Would they throw me out? They’d be angry; they had to be. I knew that. How could they not, when I was sneaking around their home without them knowing who I really was?  
I struggled to get out of Sam’s grip, even though I didn’t really want to. What I really wanted was to climb into the pocket in his shirt and follow him everywhere. But part of me protested; that was stupid. What if the spell wore off?  
That thought sent me into panic. What if the spell wore off? They’d find a naked woman in their home… My breathing sped up, and I ran and hid behind the coffee cup.  
“Hey, what spooked you?” Sam asked, trying to get a hold of me again.  
“There’s something off with that cat,” Dean said. “But I can’t quite put my finger on it.”  
Sam scoffed. “What do you know about cats?”  
“Not much, but there’s something in the eyes. I’ve never seen a cat looking so human.”  
“You’re suspicious of every animal you see,” Sam said.  
“True,” Dean answered with a shrug. “But still…”  
Slowly, I gained control over myself again. This couldn’t continue. They’d just have to kick me out if they wanted to. I went over to Sam’s computer and swatted at the keyboard.  
“Hey, don’t do that,” he said, and shoved me a few inches away.  
Dean giggled. “You’re the one who wanted a cat.”  
Sam shot Dean a look and lifted me down on the floor. I pawed his leg for him to lift me up again, but he ignored me.  
[Fine,] I meowed. [I’ll find another way to tell you.]

My stomach growled. I was starving, and I went over to Sam, who was cooking dinner. [Hungry,] I meowed, and he looked at me.  
“Oh crap. Dean!” he shouted. “We forgot to buy cat food.”  
I winced at the thought of eating that vile, salty shit, and whined to Sam.  
“Just give her some leftovers,” Dean answered from the library.  
I purred in response.  
“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Sam asked and picked me up. “But human food isn’t healthy for kittens like you.” He looked me into the eyes, and I melted. “Huh,” he said. “Dean’s right. There’s something different with your eyes.” He was so gentle, so kind, I just wanted to squeeze him, and his face was just inches from my own. I pounced on him and licked his nose.  
“Aww,” I heard a voice from the doorway. “That’s adorable.”  
Sam chuckled. “You’re falling in love with her too, Dean. I can see it. Who would have thought my badass big brother would fall in love with a itty bitty kitten?” he teased.  
“Shut up,” Dean said, and came over to pick me up. He held me close to his chest, and I purred as loudly as I managed. This was heaven.  
“Hey, get me the pasta, will you?” Sam said, and Dean put me down.  
“Sure thing, Sammy. Anything else you need while I’m here?”  
“Just some flour,” Sam replied.  
Dean plonked the bag of flour right beside me and handed his brother the pasta. An idea clicked in my brain. Using my claws, I shredded the bag and shoved it on the floor.  
“Hey!” Dean yelled. “Bad kitty!”  
Sam laughed. “She’s a kitten. What did you expect? I’ll get the broom. Keep an eye on the sauce, will you?”  
I jumped off the counter and landed in the flour, sending a huge white puff into the air. I sneezed as some of it got in my nose, but I continued to spread it. With my paw, I stared tracing on the white powder.  
“Sam!” Dean shouted, his eyes widening.  
Sam came running, with concern in his eyes. “What is it?”  
“Look.” Dean pointed at me as I spelled the only word I remembered how to spell: help.  
Sam dropped the broom with a bang.  
“Fuck!”  
“I know.”  
I waddled over and brushed my head against Sam’s leg, leaving a fine, white trace of flour on his jeans. He sat down on the floor and picked me up. The touch of his skin sent electricity through my body, and I nuzzled his hand involuntarily.  
“Can you understand me?” he asked. I cocked my head and meowed loudly. Dean came over and sat down beside his brother, the dinner all forgotten.  
“Are you, uh… feline?” Sam continued. Dean glanced at his brother, eyebrows arched. I hissed.  
“This witch, uh, Isabella; did she curse you?”  
I meowed again, kneading his hand.  
“Shit!” Dean exclaimed.  
“I know.” They turned to me again and studied me: a tiny, black kitten, concealing a woman they didn’t know.  
“What do we do now?” Dean asked.  
“I don’t know. Research, I guess. Sometimes the spell wears off, but I don’t think that’s going to happen here. A spell can be broken by the witch, or if the witch dies. But we have to find her first.”  
They abandoned their dinner and went to the library. I followed at their heels, excited that maybe, just maybe, they’d find a solution, and panicking about what to do next. I didn’t like the thought of leaving. Not seeing Sam again tugged at my heart, and I felt sick.  
In the library, I bit Sam’s jeans and tugged him towards the large map hanging on the wall. Hadn’t Isabella said something on the phone? I ransacked my brain for the memory, but it was fuzzy. I clawed at the wall, motioning for Sam to pick me up again, and he held me up to the map. My eyes scrutinised the names and roads, trying to find anything that triggered my memories.  
Finally, my eyes fell upon Portland, Oregon. She’d mentioned something about Portland. It was worth a try. I reached over to the map and pointed.  
“Huh.” Sam smiled and walked us over to where Dean sat.  
“I guess we’re going on a road trip,” Dean half asked.  
“Yup. She pointed to Portland. Didn’t you?” Sam said and scratched my chin. It made me purr loudly.  
“Dude! That’s a human being!” Dean’s eyes shone with amusement.  
“I know. But I just can’t help it. She’s so cute. And she seems to like it.”  
“Gross! You’re crushing on a cat. We’ve got to get you laid soon!”  
“Don’t be stupid,” Sam answered, but his ears were red.

“Gear up, Sammy. It’s time to go.”  
They’d loaded the Impala with weapons, and Dean was carrying his duffel bag up the stairs.  
“Coming,” Sam said and turned to me. “You have to stay here. I can’t bring a kitten on a hunt. Even if you’re really a woman. You might get hurt.”  
I hissed and leapt up his legs. “OW!” he yelled. “Your claws are really sharp!” He put me down again. “Sorry, sweetie. You’ve got to stay.” I whined loudly, walking in circles around his legs.  
He smiled and sighed. “I don’t know how you can hold such sway over me. I guess I’ve always been a sucker for cuties. All right. You can come.” He scooped me up and put me in the pocket of his jacket. I meowed happily before I settled down.

The ride to Portland took the better part of two days. The boys took turns driving, and at night we stopped at a dingy motel. I found my spot on Sam’s pillow, and since he seemed ok with it, I curled up and relaxed.  
An hour later, Dean came back with two bags filled with greasy take away. I stretched, jumped off the bed and made my way over to him. He lifted me up on the table and passed me a piece of a dripping burger.  
“Hey, Sammy! Dinner’s ready!” he yelled.  
The bathroom door banged open, and Sam came out, all damp and wearing nothing but a towel. He was drying his hair with another. When I saw him, I nearly fainted. Although I had felt his muscles under his shirt every time he’d picked me up, it was something else actually seeing them: the way his sculpted shoulders moved when he lifted his arms, his abs… it was too much. I ran and hid under his pillow, to keep my urges to throw myself at him in check.  
Dean laughed as he saw me sprint across the room.  
“If I hadn’t known better, Sammy, I would think you scared her. But it seems like she’s taken to you, so…” His voice trailed off. From under the pillow I heard a wet towel slap the floor near where Dean was sitting, and the boys laughed heartily.  
“Watch it, Sam. I don’t want that disgusting towel on me.”  
“Fine. Pass me my duffel, will you? Then you can have the shower. It’s actually sorta clean,” he added happily.  
The bed creaked under his weight, and suddenly light flooded my vision as Sam lifted the pillow off me. Fortunately he’d put on clothes, but still I put my paws over my nose.  
“Sorry, sweetie,” he apologised with laughter in his voice. “I forgot you were here.”  
Embarrassed by my own reaction, and not wanting him to get the wrong impression, I meowed and carefully climbed into his lap. We were getting close to Portland, and to an end to my condition, and I wanted to get as much of Sam as I possibly could before I had to leave. He ran his fingers through my fur, keeping his touch light, and I arched my back into his hand. I saw him smile before I closed my eyes and lost myself to his warm hands.

We tracked Isabella to a dark and dirty motel just outside the city. Apparently, her friends had thrown her out, and she was taking out her fury on randomly passing people. The crime statistics had shot through the roof since she’d arrived, and she wasn’t hard to find at all.  
Dean parked the Impala a few blocks away, and we went by foot the rest of the way – or rather by foot and pocket.  
Thankfully, her room was on ground level, making it much easier for us to break in. But she was a paranoid bitch, and had set up wards outside her door, triggered by any attempt to pick the lock.  
As a result, she was waiting for the boys as we entered. The sight of her made my guts burn. More than anything I wanted to jump out and kick her ass. But instead, I cowered at the bottom of Sam’s pocket.  
Dean shot his gun, but missed. With a swift motion with her hands, she had him on his back. The curse hit him straight in the chest, and he screamed as he fell, clawing at his shirt as if it was on fire. Sam spared no time and shot at the witch, but the bullet changed course mid-flight and hit the ceiling instead.  
“Sam,” Dean said hoarsely. “Kick her ass for me. This shit hurts like hell!”  
Sam nodded and lunged at Isabella. She quickly sidestepped him, sending him stumbling forward. The second it took for him to find his footing again was enough for her to find her voice and throw a spell at him. I felt us flying through the air and crashing into the wall with force. Sam groaned in pain.  
I peeked out of his pocket. His face was turning purple: he struggled to breathe. I screeched and leapt out of the pocket. I landed on Isabella’s face feet first, and clawed at her eyes and bit her nose, trying to do as much damage as I could to her before she eventually would kill me. At least I could give the boys some thanks for taking care of me.  
Sam thudded to the floor behind me and suddenly his shadow loomed over us, almost blocking the light. He kicked Isabella in the knee and whipped out his silver knife, plunging it into her chest just as she managed to fling me off her face.  
I hit a chair, went toppling over and knocked it to the floor. Isabella gurgled a final curse, but it missed Sam by a mile.  
Even before she hit the floor, he was kneeling by his brother. “Dean!” he yelled, panic in his voice. “Dean! Come on! Open your eyes!” I heard a small groan and a relieved sigh before my world turned dark.

“Dude! Have some decency. Show some respect!”  
“Yeah,” Dean answered weakly. “But she’s naked.”  
“Of course she is.” Sam’s voice was warm and soothing.  
My eyes fluttered open, and I could see them by my side. Dean was still feeling the effects of the curse that hit him, and Sam was kneeling by my side, carefully covering me with his jacket before helping me sit up. The sudden realisation made my face burn, and this time I had no fur to cover it with.  
Sam smiled gently. “Don’t worry. I would never ever do anything. Nor would Dean, even if he is a jackass who keeps staring at pretty ladies.” The way he said pretty ladies had my head in a whirl.  
“Bitch,” Dean said, but he grinned.  
“Jerk,” Sam replied, equally happy.  
I couldn’t help but smile too. I was free from Isabella’s dark claw. Even though the thought of having to leave Sam darkened the moment, I allowed myself the elation of finally being me again, and I sniffed loudly.  
“So,” Sam said hesitantly. “What do I call my little kitten?”  
“Y/n,” I answered. My voice was gruff from spending so long in the body of a cat. Butterflies flapped around my stomach. “Thank you for taking care of me,” I added. My eyes lingered with Sam before I turned to Dean, who nodded in answer. I tried to get up, but my foot wouldn’t hold my leg. “Fuck!” I exclaimed as I stumbled into Sam, who grabbed me and held me tight. His soft touch sent my pulse straight through the roof, and planted some very inappropriate thoughts in my head. I shook my body to get rid of them, and the pain in my foot interrupted my train of thought. “Shit, I think my leg’s broken.”  
Sam picked me up as if I weighed no more than a feather, his hands brushing over my bare skin. “I’ve got you,” he whispered into my hair. “Now, let’s get you home. To the bunker,” he added when he saw my face fell.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first fic I ever wrote. It opened my eyes to a whole new world, and for that I still love it!


End file.
